Demon and Child
by Kazad
Summary: Annie is just a child but if one day everything change when she accidentally frees a demon inside an ice and Annie makes her very unlikely friend, The Wolf Demon Fenrir that is. What if freeing her will only endanger Frejilord, What is her new friend's dark secret?


Valoran a place where different nations and cities settle such as Demacia, Noxus, Piltover, Ionia, Frejilord and other places. This part takes on a certain location, outskirts of Piltover. A certain child skipped along in the dusty ground of the outskirts unknowingly a certain encounter with an unlikely new friend will happen. Annie skipped through the outskirts of Piltover, heading to the city of progress but her movements stopped when an earthquake struck all over Valoran but the earthquake brought a heavy feeling to everyone as if the earthquake was carrying magic in it. To Annie's surprise a spot on the ground cracked down revealing a small underground cave that had been buried for centuries. To the child's curiousity she was drawn inside the cave only to find it was covered in ice but the most surprising part is inside a huge chunk ice is an anthropomorphic wolf frozen inside. The coldness of ice chilled down Annie's spine as she draw closer to the Ice prison. A single touch from the child's hand and the whole chunk of ice glew slowly cracking until the wolf inside re awakened, freeing from it's Icy cold prison.

"Gggrrrruuaaaghh"

The wolf let out a sigh and it's sharp teeth was shown as the cold transparent breathe pass through in it's mouth. The wolf stared at the child who is mesmerized at the creature she awakened from it's prison.

"Child, who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Annie"

"Are you the one who awakened me?"

"I guess so"

"Arrrgghhh… I feel so weak"

"You must have been frozen for so long"

"Yes it must be, I might have been imprisoned for centuries"

"That must be pretty lonely"

Upon seeing the wolf's weakened state an idea struck the Dark child's mind. Why not use this chance to get an unlikely friend and she's pretty sure the wolf would love to see the outside world…I think. Annie almost forgot to ask the demon's name after meeting such a creature.

"What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes, your name"

"I am the wolf demon, Fenrir"

"Nice to meet you Fenrir"

The wolf sense that Annie has something else in mind and to her knowing it's not anything hostile since Annie wants to befriend her and nothing else. Fenrir trusts Annie's innocence and the kindness she's showing. Fenrir took a liking to the child so she let Annie befriend her without mentioning it to Annie.

"Child what is your purpose"

"I want you to be my friend"

"For what purpose"

"For fun I guess, The more the merrier"

"Very well then, I accept you…Annie"

"Wait you can't go out looking like that"

"Oh, My apologies"

White smoke surrounded the wolf and it appears her size reduced to a teenage girl, 16-20 I suppose. From a huge grey monstrous wolf to a young girl in an assassin's creed jacket. The girl's black layered hair tied in her ponytail was covered with the hood of her jacket. Annie showed her approval to Fenrir's new appearance by raising a thumbs up and showing a big smile.

"Is this human appearance more suitable?"

"That's more like it"

"Where are we heading anyway?"

"There's a city near called Piltover"

"I suppose I can go"

"Goody, let's go"

With that Annie hurriedly pulled Fenrir's hand. Even though she appeared human her suppressed body mass remained the same. Annie is carrying Tibbers in her back pack while Fenrir carries her black Katana on her left waist. Now that Annie made a very unlikely friend and their first destination is the city of progress, Piltover.

Moments later the Dark Child and the Wolf Demon arrived at their destination, Piltover. There the city where technology is highly advanced appeared into the wolf's red demon eyes. The demon became pretty amazed on how things became so advance after this many centuries that passed. It is completely different from her birthplace though which is Frejilord. Frejilord is surrounded by Ice and eternal snow while Piltover is surrounded with all sorts of technology. The past with the Ice witch will be discussed some other time but for now the meeting takes over with The Piltover city enforcers and of course The Loose Cannon. Annie take a big smile upon Fenrir's amazed reaction towards the city.

"So What do you think?"

"I never seen such a thing before"

"It's just a city silly"

"…."

"Is there something wrong?"

"There's a dangerous smell lingering in the city"

"….?"

"It means there's someone dangerous in this city"

"Ooh I still don't understand"

"Just be careful"

As the two walked towards the city of progress, not knowing that the ice witch felt this familiar magic and became aware that her arch enemy for centuries has awakened once again. If those two meet each other again Frejilord will be at war and it might even destroy Frejilord. Everyone in Valoran felt the magic that the earthquake brought. A certain girl in Piltover observed and recognized it as a wolf and the most intriguing part is the tattoo on her right hand that looks like some sort of seal.

"A new wolfy is in town, new bullets to waste"

The certain girl dropped her binoculars as she walk away to meet the wolf she wants to waste her bullets into. Looks like she found a new plaything to have fun with.

"What are those tall things"

"Oh you silly wolf, that's a building"

"I have to get out more often"

"What does your old home look like"

"Snowy and cold"

"Icy!"

Annie raised her arms widely in the air after imagining what kind of home Fenrir came from. Frejilord has been and will always be a frozen desolate place where secrets and mysteries lies ahead. Lissandra thought she had got rid of the demon that is her adversary so she can take over Frejilord.

"Come on, come on let's have some fun"

"Okay okay just don't pull me"

Annie kept pulling her sleeve unable to contain all of her excitement. Little do they know is that certain nations have been alerted of this unusual earthquake and sooner or later Fenrir will face new enemies and allies.

**MY FIRST LEAGUE OF LEGENDS FANFIC**

**NOT MUCH VIEWS**


End file.
